Declan Prescott
Biography Declan Prescott was raised by his wealthy parents in Sydney, Australia and was interested in wrestling at a very young age. This was partly due to Declan's father's best friend, Jeremy Sprock, being a well known wrestler. Sprock never became an international name, but was very popular on the Australian independent circuit. Declan acted as Sprock's assistant from the age of 10 and started wrestling himself when he was 16. For five years he wrestled in independent promotions, making a respectable name for himself. When he was 21, Sprock travelled to the USA to become a bigger star and took Declan with him. The two were based in Los Angeles, where Declan met Cara Costello, who became his girlfriend and, later, valet. Sprock died of brain cancer only months later and left his inheritance to Declan. Sprock's desire was to start his own wrestling promotion and Declan vowed to complete his mentor's dream. Hence, Global Impact Wrestling was born. GIW Career Declan Prescott was one of the GIW debuting superstars and led the charge in the company's initial run in October and November of 2007. He feuded with Andy Savana, whom he defeated at the company's first PPV, GIW Horizons. However, GIW soon closed down and Declan's future looked bleak. Due to a revitalised interest in the company, GIW reopened it's doors in February 2008. Declan was quick to announce the 'Global Challenge', a knockout tournament featuring 8 GIW superstars, with the winner being declared the Global Heavyweight Champion. Declan defeated Sean Jensen in the first round, his rival Andy Savana in the semi-finals and then defeated Brandon Brown in the final at GIW Infinity to become the first ever Global Heavyweight Champion. He was officially presented with the belt in a crowning ceremony on the 8 March, 2008 edition of Sentinel. Declan lost his first Title defence which occurred at GIW Black Axis in a triple threat match against Aesc The Dark and Brandon Brown. Brown pinned Aesc after a Superkick, to win the match and the Championship. Exercising his right to a rematch, Declan faced Brandon Brown in a last man standing match at GIW No Holds Barred. Declan lost the match when he was pushed from a ladder, into the Globatron and the Globatron exploded on impact. He was rushed to the hospital and his injuries kept him out of action for two months. Declan returned at GIW Guerrilla Warfare and attacked Brandon Brown with a sledgehammer. Declan faced fellow Global Domination member Komosube in his returning match, with the winner entering a three candidate vote to determine who would challenge for the Global Heavyweight Championship at GIW In Your Hands. Declan instructed Komosube to lie down and allow him the victory, but Komosube turned his back on Global Domination and attacked Declan. Declan fled the arena, losing the match by forfeit. He is now scheduled to team with Donovan Hastings at In Your Hands, against the two losers of the Global Title match vote. GIW Info *'Show:' Sentinel *'Debut:' 27 October 2007 *'Appearance:' Randy Orton *'Alignment:' Heel *'Associates:' Cara Costello, Brandon McSkinny GIW Accomplishments *GIW Owner *First ever Global Heavyweight Champion *Has never been pinned or made to submit Finishing and Signature Moves Finishers *Significant Impact (STO) *Perfect Play (Running Big Boot) Signature Moves *Crippler Cross Face *French Tickler With Elbow Drop *Lionsault *Moonsault *Player's Peak (Sit Out F-U) *Prescott Press (BK Bomb) *Sharp Shooter *Shooting Star Press Entrance Theme(s) *"Survive" by Rise Against *"The Air That I Breathe" by All That Remains (current) GIW Record (7-5-0) {| class="wikitable" width=100% !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=5%|Result !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Opponent !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Event !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=10%|Note |- | Won | The Boogeyman | GIW Sentinel | In-ring debut |- |- | Won | Big Daddy V and The Boogeyman | GIW Sentinel | Teamed with Andy Savana |- |- | Won | Andy Savana | GIW Horizons | PPV debut |- |- | Lost | Robert Garland and Sean Jensen | GIW Sentinel | Teamed with Andy Savana |- |- | Won | Sean Jensen | GIW Sentinel | Global Challenge round 1 |- |- | Won | Andy Savana | GIW Sentinel | Global Challenge semi-final |- |- | Won | Brandon Brown | GIW Infinity | Global Challenge final |- |- | Lost | Aesc The Dark, Big B Brown, Brandon Brown and Christina Lust | GIW Sentinel | Teamed with Aragato, Cara Costello and Komosube |- |- | Lost | Aesc The Dark, Big B Brown | GIW Black Axis | Global Heavyweight Championship Match |- |- | Won | Brandon McSkinny | GIW Sentinel | - |- |- | Lost | Brandon Brown | GIW No Holds Barred | Global Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing Match |- |- | Lost | Komosube | GIW Sentinel | Global Title vote match |- Category:GIW Wrestlers